The present disclosure is related an electronic equipment having a display in which the screen is divided and the divided screens are shown.
A typical image forming apparatus includes an operation part that accepts a setup of an image forming apparatus, and instructions of operation. Some operation parts are provided with a touch-sensitive display. The display can show the state of an image forming apparatus, or there is displaying and an image formation situation or number of prints. The touch panel can setup, such as the function and magnification setup of double-side printing, a display in white, or the like, and a concentration setup.
When the operation part is used by one of users, other users who want to use an operation part need to wait for an operation part to be vacant. Then, the technology of performing the divided display of the screen of a display and accepting the instructions from a user on each divided screen is proposed.